


Abducted by the Frog Brothers

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [29]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e35 The Chi of the Vampire, Gen, Inspired by TV Tropes, Movie/Cartoon Crossover, POV Female Character, POV First Person, TV Tropes, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Jade is abducted by none other than the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan..





	Abducted by the Frog Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh but jesus was a crossmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474310) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



> Basically, this involves the Frog brothers using the [Bag of Kidnapping](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BagOfKidnapping) (according to TV Tropes and Idioms) on Jade Chan.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Abducted by the Frog Brothers**

**Jade’s POV**

Where do I begin? How did I get abducted by two vampire hunters who tell me that I can help them out? 

I was helping Uncle in cleaning some of his antiques at the shop one day. I looked up when I heard the bell over the door ring, signaling the arrival of a customer. It was then that I saw them — the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan. They were looking around the place. I asked them if they needed or wanted to look at something. Then one of them — Edgar, I believe it was — said, “Thanks, but we weren’t looking for something specific. Actually, we wanted to ask you a question.”

“Well, I’m all ears,” I replied. 

“Okay. You see, we were wondering… do you believe in vampires?” he queried, looking me in the eyes.

With that, I realize his tone says he does speak from experience, despite I might think at first — especially when it comes to the supernatural, even. 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” I reply. And with that, I tell him all about the time that Uncle, Jackie, Tohru and I went to an old castle located in what I called “Chinese Transylvania” — and we had quite the adventure that involved what Uncle called the Jiangshi, which was also known as the Chinese vampire. 

Edgar reaches over and takes my hand in his, but I don’t notice; his eyes seem to hypnotize me. “Tell me about the Jiangshi, Jade,” he says. I cannot look away; it’s as though he’s mentally pinning me to the wall (or something).

The other Frog brother — Alan — reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large knapsack. He opens it, and shakes it open, but only a little bit. After placing it over his arm, Alan then reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a bottle of chloroform and a rag. Pulling the cobalt blue bottle stopper off of the bottle’s opening, he pours a little bit of chloroform onto the rag before putting the stopper back on the bottle, and then replaces the bottle back in his pocket. 

However, before I can react, or even do anything, Alan sneaks up behind me and grabs me. For a second, I think about struggling, but then I decide going without a fight would be best. One good reason why is that even if I did take the time to struggle, I would be outnumbered — as I am no match for vampire hunter muscle.

He places his mouth near my ear and says in a whisper, “Forgive us, Jade.”

Before I’m able to ask what he means, he places the rag over my mouth and nose. On instinct, I take a breath, but that’s a big mistake on my part. The chloroform begin its work, as the edges of my world soon turn grey and fuzzy, and my eyes soon close. When the rag is taken away from my nose and mouth, this time it’s Edgar’s lips I feel against my ear.

“I apologize, my dear Jade, for having to do this — but it had to be done. Besides, Alan and I have wanted someone to help us with our work on hunting vampires, and we’ve been thinking that you would fit the bill perfectly.”

Then, before I know what is happening, Alan picks me up bridal style; Edgar holds the knapsack open, and Alan gently places me inside before Edgar closes it, although he makes sure not to close it tightly; instead, he keeps the top open a little bit so I can breathe (which I secretly feel appreciative for).

“Hang limp when I carry you,” Alan says, and I feel I have no choice but to do exactly that. Soon, I feel myself being carried out of the shop.

I have no idea where the Frog brothers are going now, or where they’re taking me — but I have a feeling this might be an adventure of sorts.

And we all know how I’m a sucker for adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I figure that I’d keep this one open-ended, as I’d like to see which direction others can take it.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
